Espérame
by Whitelink16
Summary: Recuerdos de una vieja promesa(Soy malo para los resumenes)
**Hola de nuevo, aquiles traigo otro fic de yuruyuri.**

 **Estaba buscando y me sorprendio encontrar pocos fics de esta pareja, asi que decidi contribuir un poco.**

 **Yuru yuri y personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Namori.**

Una mujer de cabellos plateados caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela Nanamori, se detuvo frente a una puerta asegurada por una cadena sujeta a un candado, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la estubiera viendo sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta, una vez adentro, volvió a cerrarla.

Todos los días era igual, a la hora del almuerzo venia al viejo laboratorio, el cual había sido cerrado debido a las inumerables explosiones que ella había causado. El venir aquí le daba una sensación de nostalgia, sin embargo le gustaba así, ese lugar la llenaba de recuerdos alegres y felices que vivió junto a una niña de cabellos negros.

Recordaba perfectamente los momentos que pasaba con ella, las "charlas" que tenian a la hora del almuerzo o los incontables experimentos que realizaban, la mayoria siempre terminando en una gran explosion, no importaba que era lo que pasase, ella siempre estaba a su lado y sin darse cuenta, habia dejado a esa chiquilla entrar en su corazón, más de lo que ella se podia permitir.

Aun recordaba el día que tal vez fue el más feliz y a la vez doloroso de su vida. -Te amo-escuchó susurrar a su amada. Tal vez había oido mal, pero al ver la seriedad en su rostro y sus ojos rojizos a punto de derramar lagrimas entendio lo que esas dos palabras significaban, abrió grandemente sus ojos y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, quería hablar, pero en ese momento toda palabra que conocía había sido borrada de su ver que la otra chica se desesperaba al no escuchar respuesta alguna, se agachó para poder quedar a su altura.

\- Yo también siento lo mismo Matsumoto. En ese momento la mencionada alzó la cabeza mostrando alegría, que fue borrada por el siguiente comentario de su maestra y amor platónico.

-Pero sabes que no podemos estar juntas, no es correcto.

-...

\- Se que no es justo, pero por más que las dos sintamos lo mismo, los demás no lo aceptarian, yo soy mucho mayor que tú y eso podría traer problemas, sobretodo a mí.

\- Entonces esperame, yo crecere y cuando tenga edad suficiente le volveré a pedir que salga conmigo.

Si que estaba sorprendida, aun en su habitual manera de hablar era la primera vez que oia a Rise pronunciar más de tres palabras , trato de decir algo, pero sus labios se vieron ocupados por algo más. Sin darse cuenta Rise se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había besado, el beso era torpe e inexperto, pero aun asi causo que su corazón se fundiera y sin pensarlo dos veces procedió a corresponder el beso, haciendo que de inexperto fuera creciendo a uno apasionante y lleno de amor.

\- …

-Esta bien, yo te esperare, te lo prometo.

Después de ese día las cosas habían transcurrido normalmente, hasta que Rise se graduó de la secundaria, desde ese día no la había visto, aparentemente fue a estudiar al extranjero y de vez en cuando se comunicaban vía online. Los años pasaban y la promesa que hicieron cada vez se notaba más distante. A veces realmente esperaba que Matsumoto volviera, pero terminaba pensando que quizas para ella no haya sido más que un amor pasajero, que encontraria a alguien más, se sentía tonta, tal vez ella deberia hacer lo mismo, pero aun así algo le hacía esperar.

El timbre que indicaba el final del receso la sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía que dar clases a esa hora, así que guardó sus cosas y caminó al salón donde la esperaban los alumnos para otra aburrida clase de química.

Finalmente, la jornada de trabajo acabó y Nana se dirigía hacia su departamento, cuando llegó se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta, entró y tomo un paraguas cerca a la puerta dispuesta a noquear a cualquier ladrón que se haya metido, comenzó a buscar por todo lugar, aparentemente no había nadie, pero de pronto sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y sentía un peso sobre sus hombros, a la vez que susurraban un "Te extrañe"en su oído, sus ojos se enchanzaron y lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, reconoceria esa voz donde fuera, se giró y ahí estaba, era ella, ahora convertifa en toda una mujer, casi no lo podía creer.

-…

No quería hablar, lo unico que queria hacer en ese momento era algo que añoraba hace mucho, así que sujeto a Rise de las mejillas y la besó, tenian mucho por hacer y por decir, pero por ahora nada era más importante que ese momento.

 **Perdonen si hay algun error, pero escribí esto desde un celular y valla que es difícil.**

 **Ahora respecto al color del cabello de nana, si no es del color correcto, perdonenme y respecto a como entró Rise al departamento se los dejo a su imaginación.**

 **Espeto les haya gustado este Oneshot, ya saben comenten si les gusto o me van a mandar un tomataso y si es posible denme un favorito. Pueden pedirme que pareja quieren que sea la siguiente, que no sea kyoko x yui o kyoko x ayano o akari x chinatsu, pues no me llaman mucho la atencion estas parejas y la historia me saldria horrible, no porque los ships lo sean, si no que no me sentiria inspirado para hacerlo. Hasta la proxima**


End file.
